


I Still Love You

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: Isabelle tastes like strawberries and mint, she tastes so much better than Jace. When they part, Iz hooks her arms onto the shorter girl’s neck. They look at each other with the same expressions from fourth grade and that’s how she wants to remember them.A sort of Childhood Friends AU meets HIgh School AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read about The Gays™

In a small school, it’s not that hard to see a new addition.

 

Everything adds to that when, said new addition, has to walk to the front of the class and say her name and small introductory things about themselves.

 

Clary learns that the new addition’s name is Isabelle and that she recently moved here from Albany.

 

Isabelle keeps her eyes focused on the teacher, who’s at the back of the classroom. And, from what Clary can tell, the girl’s nervous.

 

Clary wants to be friends with the new girl, maybe even best friends. Only, if Isabelle ever talks to her.

 

Or anyone for that matter

 

Two more weeks fly by, and Isabelle still doesn’t talk to anyone. So, Clary makes it her mission to become Isabelle Lightwood’s friend.

 

Isabelle stays inside everyday for recess and lunch. Naturally, Clary stays inside too, sometimes.

 

She learns that Isabelle likes to read a lot, she has a lot of books, that seem way too advanced for a fourth grader. Maybe they are.

 

She starts to make small talk with the other, whenever possible. She doesn’t know what to talk about but, she tries to say something.

 

Then, like a spark setting aflame to ash, Clary and Isabelle click.

 

They learn that they have a lot in common, like how they enjoy the same shows, they like the same foods, and that they’re both really smart.

 

Suddenly it stopped being Clary and Izzy, to _Clary and Izzy._

 

Clary tells Izzy everything from her crush on Izzy’s brother to her new favourite movie. Izzy thinks she might love Clary. Later, Clary smiles at her like she held stars in her eyes and _damn_ , Izzy wishes she held the hold solar system to see that smile everyday. And, so she decides that _yeah, maybe_ she loves her.

 

Clary knows everything about Izzy there is to know. She knows that she likes the snow and wishes that snow wasn’t so cold. She knows that she likes to read anatomy books and how she hates pineapple on her pizza. Clary has these weird emotions when it comes to Izzy, they’re not bad, she just doesn’t know what they are. She tells her mom this, and her mom thinks she loves Izzy and the word love feels right when it comes to her.

 

Soon after, fourth grade leaves and fifth grade comes, then leaves, and now it’s sixth grade.

 

Sixth grade has more friends. They meet Simon, Raphael, and Meliorn. Meliorn knows Izzy because of her brothers, Alec and Jace.

 

They stay like this until high school rolls around. After that, things change. Clary’s still short and has fiery red hair with green eyes that demand attention. Izzy’s still tall and has soft features with grace and doe eyes.

 

But, they’re not _Clary and Izzy_ anymore, they’re no longer friends.

 

It’s not a sudden thing, it just happens gradually but, it still struck as a surprise to them.

 

Izzy supposes that it happened because they drifted when romance was involved into the equation. How Clary started to date Jace and stopped hanging out with her best friend.

 

Clary thinks it’s because they started to prioritize different people instead of each other. Like how Izzy started dating Meliorn and forgot about Clary.

 

Maybe it was because they thought the other didn’t care enough. Regardless whatever miscommunications happened, they’re not friends.

 

Skip to tenth grade. They’re still not friends. Then, something that Izzy thinks no less of a miracle happens.

 

Izzy accidentally calls Clary while she’s drunk. She gets Clary’s number from Jace so, it’s not _really_ an accident.

 

The redhead’s in bed at midnight when Izzy decides to strike up a conversation.

 

She picks up the phone with the intention to scold whoever is on the other end. But, all falls through when she hears that same voice she wanted to hear back in fourth grade.

 

“Hey, what’s up bestie! ” and Clary swears she could cry at that moment because she’s hearing her ex-best friend, at midnight, saying hey and calling her bestie again.

 

“Hey.” she croaks out from the back of her throat.

 

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it. I have so many things to tell you and all these stories that I wish I could recite to you. Oh God, I really missed you. I remember when I loved you. I still do.”

 

The words sound so genuine even though they’re a little slurred. She wants to believe them and now she has some tears stinging the ends of her eyes.

 

“I do too.” she wants to say a million things but, she bites back her tongue and hangs up the phone.

 

She wants to _scream_ at Izzy saying that she loved her in fourth grade and she still loves her.

 

She wants to _scream_ at Izzy and tell her that she missed her best friend for the first two years of high school.

 

She wants to _scream_ at Izzy and say that she wishes she never dated Jace and the other never dated Meliorn.

 

Instead, she _whispers_ into the dead of night.

 

“I still love you.”

 

Clary wants things to be right again, like when they were in fourth grade.

 

Uncertainly, she tries to make things right and better.

 

Eventually, they do become right.

 

That’s why Clary’s running on a Friday to her former friend’s house in the rain, with water soaking her runners. _And, yes she still_ remembers Izzy’s address from two years ago.

 

When she reaches the Lightwood’s house, she knocks on the door. She’s praying and pleading that Iz comes to the door because if she’s going to do it right, she’s going to do it now.

 

Someone answers her prayers and Izzy opens the door.

 

“I still love you.” she blurts out with no filter linking her head to her mouth. And _wow, is she on a roll today._

 

“I still love you and I don’t think I’ll stop. I loved you when we were eleven before I knew the real meaning of it. I love you and it broke me when you ignored me for Meliorn and so, I did the same to you with Jace. I was left without you for two years and I don’t think I can last another day. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same and -” Clary’s cut off from her rambling by a pair of soft lips on hers.

 

Isabelle tastes like strawberries and mint, she tastes _so much better_ than Jace. When they part, Iz hooks her arms onto the shorter girl’s neck. They look at each other with the same expressions from fourth grade and that’s how she wants to remember them.

  
And, Clary’s soaking wet and her runners are ruined, she’ll probably get sick, she needs to have a special conversation™ with everyone, and she has some talking left to do with Izzy. For now though, she thinks everything’s okay. Even if it’s not, it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and leave some comments and kudos please.  
> 


End file.
